The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to a panel mounting apparatus for an enclosure of a computer system.
A computer system such as a desktop personal computer typically includes a chassis made of a metal material. To provide for an aesthetically pleasing appearance and for various functional purposes, a variety of plastic panels are used to cover portions of the chassis. Typically, the top, sides and front of the chassis are substantially covered by plastic panels. The front is typically covered with a bezel panel. The sides are generally covered with side panels. One of the side panels is generally removable and one may be stationary. The removable side panel is intended to provide relatively easy access to the system components mounted within the chassis. The top of the chassis is generally covered with a top panel. However, in some computer designs, the top panel and at least one of the side panels are integrally formed.
Some panels are mounted with panel mounting systems that make the panels difficult to remove and reinstall. This includes systems that utilize a sliding panel configuration. The ease by which the panel can be removed and reinstalled is adversely affected by interference between the chassis and the panels. Other panel mounting systems utilize a detachable clip configuration that allows the panel to be unhooked from the chassis and then lifted out of the way. The detachable clips are susceptible to breakage and require precise alignment to properly reinstall the panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,922 discloses a rotary latch assembly which allows for the attachment of a computer bezel to a computer housing. Latches disposed on each side of the bezel engage openings in the computer housing so as to secure the bezel to the computer housing. The latches are attached to rails which include gears. A knob which includes rotary gears extends through an opening in the bezel. The rotary gears engage the gears of both of the rails such that the latches may be moved within a limited range by rotating the knob. Thus, the bezel may be removed by rotating the knob such that the latches move inward, thereby disengaging the latches from the openings in the computer housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,235 discloses a front panel assembly for attachment to a mainframe of a computer. The panel assembly includes a base frame having two longitudinal sliding grooves bilaterally disposed at the front side, and a bottom cover on the lower half of the base frame including an air filter. A gear holder is mounted on the base frame and holds a gear. A dust cover is mounted on the base frame and moves along the longitudinal sliding grooves between closed and open positions. The dust cover has a longitudinal rack meshed with the gear and a locating hole at the back near the top. A latch on the base frame is forced by a spring into engagement with the locating hole of the dust guard to lock the dust guard in the closed position, and a spring-supported press button on the base frame is controlled to release the latch from the locating hole of the dust guard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,545 discloses a chassis of a desktop personal computer where the cover can be assembled onto and removed from the base by a user without the use of screws or tools. This allows the user to gain easy access to the electrical components mounted inside the chassis. The design of the base and the cover incorporates a set of guide pins that are inserted into a corresponding set of guide holes in order to properly position the cover onto the base. The cover is fastened to the base by rotating a buckle pivotally attached to the cover so that it engages the base. Finally, a slidable detent located on the cover can be slid onto the buckle, preventing the buckle from inadvertently becoming unfastened. To disassemble the cover from the base, the process is reversed. First, the detent is slid off the buckle, allowing the buckle to rotate. Next, the buckle is disengaged from the base by pivoting it to the open position. Finally, the cover is removed from the base by sliding the cover off the base while extracting the guide pins from the guide pin holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,647 discloses a computer case that allows a user to open and close the case without the use of special tools or screws. A user slides two sliders on the cover of the case toward each other and lifts up the front portion of the cover to gain access to the interior of the case. The slider is monolithically integrated with a latch. The latch contains two spaced-apart arms and a recess. One of the arms of the latch is arcuate for guiding a portion of the base and a portion of a cover into the recess so that both portions are mated for preventing inadvertent opening of the case. This mating can be accomplished by sliding a pair of sliders in the appropriate directions. To disengage the cover from the base, the sliders are actuated to move a portion of the base from contact with a portion of the cover. When the case is released, the front of the cover can be lifted up. A pair of hinges in the rear of the case allows the front of the case to be pivoted open while preventing the cover from being completely detached from the base.
Typically, removable side panels include one or more shielding members for reducing electromagnetic emissions from the computer. However, if the side panel is not properly positioned when it is reinstalled after service is performed inside the chassis of a computer, the intended electromagnetic emissions protection is reduced. Also, improper positioning of the side panel may preclude the panel from being locked in place. For ergonomic and marketing reasons, removal of the various panels for accessing the system components should not be an undesirable experience for the computer user.
Bezel panels often have openings for providing access to peripheral devices such as a floppy disk drive or a compact disk drive that are attached to the chassis beneath the bezel panel. To ensure that each opening in the bezel is accurately aligned with the corresponding peripheral device, the bezel panel must be properly aligned to the chassis. In addition to electromagnetic emission considerations, misalignment of the bezel panel with respect to the chassis may complicate or preclude access to the peripheral devices under the bezel.
Accordingly, there is a need for an easy-to-operate, cost-effective mounting system that allows a plurality of panels to be easily and reliable installed on and removed from the chassis of a computer system.